Ochratoxin A (OTA) is synthesized by moulds from Aspergillus sp. and Penicillium sp., which are often developed on agricultural products. OTA has been classified by the International Agency for Research on Cancer as carcinogenic factor of category 2B. The monitoring studies, as conducted in different years and concerning OTA presence in feedstuffs and food, indicate the existence of serious hazards for animals and humans, especially during hot and wet years, being favorable for growth of moulds.
From the patent specifications WO 91/13555 and WO 92/05706 methods of binding the mycotoxins in feedstuffs and digestive tract of animals by mineral compounds are known. Use of the mentioned adsorbents bind also water as well as dissolved in water and important for organisms nutrients and vitamins. It is technically impossible to employ the currently known chemical and physical methods of decontamination of the feed, contaminated with OTA directly in agricultural farms, or they are not admitted to application in the EU countries. For that reason biological methods for fodder decontamination, which are based on the application of the selected strains of bacteria and/or yeasts, are demanded.
In the patent specification of US 2004/0208956 A1 following strains of microorganisms are mentioned: Shingomonas, Stenotrophomonas, Ochrabactrum, Ralstonia and/or Eubacterium and yeasts: Trichosporon, Cryptococcus and Rhodotorula. These microorganisms are capable of ochratoxins detoxification by enzymatic cleaving of phenylalanine.
Naturally living in the environment and not being genetically modified new strains of lactic acid bacteria might be employed for the improvement of safety of ensiled feeds and in consequence of food. This has become the subject of constantly undertaken studies. The discussed abilities are strictly connected with the specified strains of lactic acid bacteria and cannot be identified with any species or genus of lactic acid bacteria. The mentioned group of microorganisms contains in numerous bacterial strains which are characterized—to a different extent—by the ability to lower OTA content in the model environment. On the other hand, there is a lack of the results of their practical application for decontamination of OTA-infected feeds, especially in the manufacturing conditions of agricultural farms.
It is impossible to protect the agricultural products from contamination with toxin-producing moulds. For that reason simple biological methods for eliminating or reducing OTA content by the selected bacterial strains from Lactobacillus sp. with GRAS status are being searched. These bacteria might be employed as starter cultures in the process of feed ensiling.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.